Star Fox Chronicles Prequel: The Original Star Fox Team Begins
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Dr. Andross is conducting dangerous experiments! After being banished, he plots against Corneria and the galaxy as a whole, seeking power and dominance in space. Meanwhile, James Mccloud and General Pepper attempt to defeat him, but will Pigma betray the team? This story shows in slightly greater detail just what brought all this on.
Long ago, in dark laboratory on Corneria...

A new scientist working for the Cornerian government was taking heat for going too far with his experiments.

"No, Dr. Andross, you're not allowed to turn living creatures into bio-mechanical monsters!" insisted General Pepper, a swarthy old hound in a red suit.

"Think of the benefits, General. The protection from damage, contamination, the ability to withstand high temperatures" replied Dr. Andross, an alien ape scientist with a crazed gleam in his eyes.

"All of these ideas are in direct violation of Corneria's ethics. Specifically Code Seven 4 1 Dash G 19508 which explicitly states that no creatures shall

be abducted from their habitats against their will and used for experimentation regardless of any perceived benefits" said General Pepper.

"Your methods are futile and of the dinosaur age! Corneria can evolve, and so can you, General. Your planet is weak. All your people like to do is

farm, fish, hunt, and play. If you let me have my way, we can bring Corneria into the twenty fifth century, and bring our great peace and

order to all the planets, not just this one. The colonization of space cannot be accomplished with bugs and sea turtles!" said Andross, slamming a table with

his fist. Pepper spilled his coffee.

"Excuse me Doctor, I'll be right back" said Pepper, going to get a cloth to clean up the mess. Andross blasted Pepper with a stun gun, then kicked him

to the floor.

"You will let me have my ways, General. Your planet is only the beginning. Soon all the planets will be begging me for my technological prowess

and infinite knowledge, and you and your people will be looked upon as weak willed fools unable to protect a termite!" insisted Andross. Suddenly, the

door was kicked down, and many armed animal guards came rushing into the room to save and revive Pepper. They restrained Andross and took him into a dark room.

Later, in that room, Andross and his robotic buddy Fantron were forced to be subjected to hours of Cornerian propaganda films and barrel roll footage.

"This is very...very boring" said Andross.

"I agree, Master" replied Fantron.

"Why should I be subjected to a close up of a mythical winged fox's wet nose for five hours while hearing a rabbit incesecently scream about barrel rolls?"

yelled Andross.

"My sentiment exactly," said Fantron, clapping his mechanical hands. "Couldn't have put it better. We deserve much greater than this"

"Why did he refuse my services? My expertise? Corneria is in grave danger. All the planets are. They need to be united under a sole leader who knows what he's doing, not some cigar chomping pound puppy with a barrel roll affliction" said Andross.

"We need an escape plan" said Fantron.

"I already have one in mind," said Andross. "Fantron, use your army laser"

Fantron used an army laser to cut Andross's ropes and set him free.

"So begins the destiny of the universe!" said Andross, as he lifted up Fantron, broke the door down and left the room. A red alarm went off. Andross

shot most of the guards and was about to get in his escape pod, when Pepper used the confiscated stun gun to stun Andross. The Cornerian army then lifted up

Andross's body, and sent him through a wormhole leading to an abandoned old planet known as Venom.

Later, on Venom, Andross began to finally wake up. He was in a hospital, being taken care of by a Venomian nurse.

"There, there. You should recover your memory soon. Need anything else?" asked the nurse.

"No, just leave me be" said Andross. So the nurse left the room, and Andross began having visions in his head.

One year later...

Andross went back to college, he had taken many political science classes, graduated suma cum laude, celebrated with a suma cum laude latte, and after

many years and months of service, and running for office, had gained enough social status to be nominated for the official title of Global Vice President

of Venom. He began to give a speech to the planet, though for some reason Andross looked as though he were about to hurl all over the floor.

"It is of great honor to be serving under President Dash. He is a man of integrity, vision, and servitude. I am sure that our relationship will be

strong and that he will lead Venom to marvelous new heights" said Andross in an insincere deceptive tone.

The crowd of monkey aliens cheered. Then Dash began to speak.

"For too long has Venom succombed to the wills of imperial forces and technocratic empires that seek to supress free energy technology from our

people, take away our factory jobs, shut down our infrastructures, and steal basic liberties from our peeps. Because of this, Venom is

now in shambles. But within the first few months of my presidency, I promise to release free energy technology, previously kept secret

by shadowy special interests, groups and figures, thus bringing Venom out of the third world hell hole it has been in for ages since the Golden

Times" said Dash. Andross rolled his eyes. He did not see the Venomian people as capable of handling the responsibilities of ownership over

the zero point technologies Dash was planning to release.

But later that month...Andross and Fantron held a closed door meeting.

Fantron lit up a cigar and began to smoke, while Andross paced back and forth rambling.

"Dash's ways are insane, irrational, arrogant even!" said Andross.

"I agree, Andross. I agree" replied Fantron.

"Oh, shut up you sniveling contrived metal head. I know you agree. You always do!" said Andross, kicking Fantron clear across the room until he

burst into flames. Andross chuckled to himself.

"Next, you get yours, Dash!" declared Andross. "No longer will you ramble incoherently about things you know nothing about. My family tree

goes way back to many royal technocratic empires and imperial forces. They knew what they were doing then, and they still do! The Venomian people must be

kept in line, not treated like the spoiled dogs that they are. They are incapable of keeping themselves safe, where does the will to survive come into

play when everything is flowers and roses? I will show these dogs what leadership is about. I will assasinate Dash, blame it on Corneria, and

concoct the most glorious war the universe has ever seen! And then, and only then, will there be true peace!" said Andross.

Later...

Armed Lizards and monkey soldiers wearing stolen Cornerian military garb entered a giant invisible spaceship hovering over President Dash. After the

speech, they decloaked themselves and showed the Cornerian symbol to everyone in the crowd. They began speaking.

"President Dash, this is your better speaking. We are Corneria, and we mean business. We are the only ones who can save your planet. Hand your

planet over to us, or you will all perish! We declare war on Venom! Death to Venom!"

The ship fired many rounds of ammunition at Dash, killing him in cold blood. The crowd ran screaming as the ship began firing heat seeking missiles everywhere

sending Venom into an even worse state than it was in before. Andross watched and smiled. He knew this was the perfect time to seize control of the

home planet he wanted to control so badly ever since he was a child.

After Andross took charge:

"My dear friends, this is a time of great sadness for us all," said Andross wiping a phony alligator tear from his eye. The crowd screamed for

Andross to help keep them safe.

"Naturally, the Venomian people do not want war. Sometimes however, terrible things can lead to wonderful things. President Dash was the most

honorable man I ever knew, and he will be forever missed by all of you. This is not the end of Venom, this is rather the beginning of a new galactic structure

for the entire galaxy, and the elevation of Venom to the centerfold of that glorious power structure for war, err, I mean protection. Venom

may never be green and glossy like it used to be, but it will continue to produce the resources that kept it strong in the past, no matter

how far in the galaxy we must go to obtain those resources, and no matter how many wars we may need to win!" declared Andross.

Finally, back at Corneria:

"Looks like Andross is blaming us for killing Dash!" yelled Pepper to the Cornerian army. "Luckily, our secret agents and spies have captured the Venomian ship that disguised itself as one of ours, and presented it to the watchful eyes of the Galactic Federation Council as proof of our innocence. If we continue to surrender to this tyranny and great evil, we will all surely die. Yesterday I had the honor to meet five brave pilots who have won many missions and excelled

in their training. I believe they can do a good job defending us. It is for this reason that I am sending them to Venom to defeat Andross before he

uses his lies and blackmail to take over the entire universe" declared the introduced James, Peppy, and Pigma:

"I'm James. I play by my own rules, chew bubble gum, and kick major A! I got an A in flight school, then kicked the piece of paper!" said James, lowering his sunshades.

"This is Peppy. Do a barrel roll! Sorry, I like to give out orders" said Peppy.

"This is Pigma. I'll kill anything and work for anybody who pays me!" said Pigma. Pepper showed concern, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

On Venom:

Pigma attached a tracking device and a warphole attractor to the arwing of James Mccloud.

"What are you doing?" asked Peppy.

"Jimbo needed some decorations. He told me his ship wanted some bling, so I went a little hog wild!" said Peppy.

One hour later...

"Intelligence indicates Andross is just ahead!" said James.

"You're really gonna go it alone from here?" asked Peppy.

"Yes. Pigma told me I should. If a ragtag team can get this far, then one guy with some really cool shades can go even further" replied James.

James flew his Arwing to confront Andross. Andross, being the narcisist he was had designed a ship to look exactly like him.

"James! I failed to kill you many times before, now I can finally kill you once and for all!" said Andross. His ship sucked James's ship

right into its large foreboding mouth. He then spit James out. James landed in a black hole and was never seen or heard from again.

Meanwhile...

"Well, James has certainly taken a while!" said Pigma.

"Yes, he certainly has" said Peppy, eyeing Pigma with a look of suspicion. He saw greed and evil in Pigma's eyes.

"Just what was that that you put on Mccloud's ship?" asked Peppy.

"Nothing just some decoration to spice it up!" said Pigma.

"Well, at any rate, we're gonna have to fly into Andross's bunker and finish the mission. If we're not victorious, let no man come back alive" said Pepper quoting from an imported Planet Earth book of George Patton quotes.

The team flew into Andross's bunker, and collected up some shields. Pigma began locking onto and firing on all the Star Fox team, sending their ships

to their dooms. Luckily the shield bubbles protected the occupants, but Pigma kept following them. They ran and ran towards the Great Fox Mothership to

tell General Pepper about the fate of James. Pepper had already suspected Pigma was a traitor, but had no evidence. Pepper then ordered the team off of

Venom, as he called upon a new pilot who was also very skilled to join them in their efforts. The son of James...

Fox Mccloud!

To be continued...


End file.
